The present invention relates to a semiconductor optical sensor element and a method of producing the semiconductor optical sensor element. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor optical sensor element capable of being produced on a wafer level.
A semiconductor optical sensor element has been widely used for outputting a linear output according to environmental luminescence. In general, the semiconductor optical sensor element has an angular dependence in a light reception property. Accordingly, a light scattering plate is disposed on a housing of a conventional semiconductor optical sensor element, so that external light is irradiated on an optical-electric conversion element through the light scattering plate, thereby improving the light reception property (refer to Patent Reference 1).
In another conventional semiconductor optical sensor element, a luminescence sensor chip is disposed on one of a first electrode and a second electrode disposed on an insulation substrate. The luminescence sensor chip is connected to the one of the first electrode and the second electrode through a wiring portion. A sealing resin package is provided for sealing an entire portion of the conventional semiconductor optical sensor element, so that parts of the first electrode and the second electrode are exposed (refer to Patent Reference 2).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-287404    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-176192
In the conventional semiconductor optical sensor element with the sealing resin package, after the luminescence sensor chip is attached to the insulation substrate, it is necessary to perform several steps for extending the wiring portion from the first electrode or the second electrode. Afterward, the sealing resin package is formed to obtain the conventional semiconductor optical sensor element. Accordingly, a manufacturing process becomes complicated, and it is difficult to reduce a size of the conventional semiconductor optical sensor element.
Further, as a mobile communication device has been miniaturized lately, it is necessary to produce a semiconductor optical sensor element using a W-CSP (Wafer Level Chip-size Package), thereby reducing a size and cost thereof.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor optical sensor element and a method of producing the semiconductor optical sensor element capable of solving the problems of the conventional semiconductor optical sensor elements. In the invention, it is possible to minimize the number of manufacturing steps and improve yield.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.